


i can't catch my breath (i'm slipping into the deep end)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: One summer day in Virginia, more than fifteen years ago, esteemed artist Klaus Mikaelson lost his entire family in one swift car accident. The same night, across the city, recent college graduate Caroline Forbes stumbled into the wrong end of a satanic ritual and ended up dead. Except she awoke as the sun streaked across the sky the next day. As the young Klaus was sent to live with distant relatives in London, Caroline discovered that she would remain youthful as long as she fed on others' sexual energies and fears. Otherwise, her body would wither into a corpse. A decade and a half later, Klaus returns to Virginia after a dreadful breakup and steps into a bar that a certain blond succubus frequents. Though they soon fall into bed together, Caroline discovers that she craves more from this man with ink-smudged fingers than sex and fear. In parallel, Klaus's new muse may end his year-long dry spell for inspiration.





	i can't catch my breath (i'm slipping into the deep end)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/rTEnwl5)   
[](https://imgur.com/AdJJbIQ)


End file.
